1. Field of the Invention
This document is related to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel in which a plurality of electrodes are formed and a driver for the plurality of electrodes.
The plasma display apparatus displays an image through the plasma display panel. A main discharge gas such as Ne, He, an mixture gas of Ne and He, and an inert gas comprising Xe are filled in each cell of the plasma display panel. When a high frequency voltage is supplied to the plurality of electrodes of the plasma display panel, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, and a phosphor formed on a barrier rib emits light.
The driver of the plasma display apparatus supplies a driving signal to the plurality of electrodes of the plasma display panel. A reset discharge, an address discharge, and a sustain discharge generate in the cell of the plasma display panel in response to the supply of the driving signal. When the discharge generates in the cell, the discharge gas generates the vacuum ultraviolet rays. As the vacuum ultraviolet rays excite the phosphor, the image is displayed.
The driver of the plasma display apparatus is connected to at least one of a scan electrode, a sustain electrode, or an address electrode of the plasma display panel. When a connection between the driver and the electrode is unstable, the plasma display apparatus may malfunction or may not operate. Accordingly, the connection between the driver and the electrode have to be stable.